disneypuppydogpalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hawaii Pug-Oh/transcript
Transcript of the episode "Hawaii Pug-Oh". Transcript (The theme song of the show plays.) (The episode starts with a view outside Bob's house, with the text "Hawaii Pug-Oh".) Bingo and Rolly: "Hawaii Pug-Oh!" (The scene cuts to Bingo and Rolly skateboarding in the backyard.) Bingo: '"Yeah! Follow me, Rolly! Surf's up!" '''Rolly: '"Bow to the wow, Bingo!" (They go inside the house and Hissy wakes up from all the ruckus, frightened to see Bingo and Rolly skateboarding.) 'Rolly: '"Gotta wag my tail!" (Bingo flips and Hissy dodges Bingo and Rolly) 'Bingo: '"Be a shark monster, Hissy!" 'Rolly: '"Yeah, be a shark monster!" 'Hissy: '"I don't wanna be a shark monster." 'Rolly: '"We're pretending to be surfers. We need you to be the shark monster!" 'Hissy: '"I don't want to be a shark monster." 'Bingo: '"Please be our shark monster?" (Hissy sighs) 'Hissy: '"Fine. I'm a shark monster." (She roars) 'Bingo and Rolly: '"Ahhh!" 'Rolly: '"It's a shark monster!" 'Bingo: '"Stay away from the shark monster, Rolly! Hang paw!" (Bingo and Rolly leave the hallway, trip on shoes, scream, and land on Bob. Bob quickly wakes up.) 'Bob: '"Ahh! I'm awake!" (Bob sees Rolly and Bingo) 'Bob: '"Well there are two fellas I like seeing in the morning! (Bob pets Bingo and Rolly and they wag their tails. Bingo and Rolly bark.) 'Bingo: '"We like seeing you too, Bob!" 'Rolly: '"We were pretending we're surfing!" (Bingo and Rolly bark. Bob hears Bingo and Rolly talking as barks and woofs.) 'Bob: '"That's ruff ruff to you guys too!" (Bingo and Rolly lick Bob and the scene cuts to Bob reading newspaper in the living room.) (Bob sees a picture of a girl in Hawaii.) 'Bob: '"Hawaii! Well that is a place I would really like to go!" (Rolly and Bingo try to sleep.) 'Bob: '"Big blue waves, sandy beaches, yeah! I would love to feel that sand on my toes someday." (Bingo's head immediately perks up. Rolly is already sleeping, and is still sleeping.) '''Bingo: "Hmm..." Bob: '"But right now, I've got to get to work and invent neat stuff to put in your dog house! I wonder if a zip-line and a water-slide would fit in there..." (Bob pets Rolly and Bingo and Rolly wakes up.) '''Bob: '"Hope you guys find something fun to do while I'm not here!" (Bingo and Rolly bark. They chase Bob. Bob opens the door, surprised to see many leaves in the air, spinning like a tornado. Many leaves get inside.) 'Bob: '"Uh-oh! (The door slams open and squishes Bob. He pushes the door as hard as he can. It closes, and his hair is very messed up.) 'Bob: '"Oh, that's right. The gardener is here with the leaf blower!" (Bob combs his hair with his hand. He opens the door.) 'Bob: '"Could be a little noisy all day!" (Bob goes outside and closes the door. Bingo sits down.) 'Bingo: '"Did you hear what Bob said?" (Rolly is having fun chasing a leaf! Rolly sits down to talk to Bingo.) 'Rolly: '"Just barely, that leaf blower really is noisy!" (Rolly blows a leaf off his nose. Bingo gets up.) 'Bingo: '"I mean about wanting to feel sand from Hawaii on his toes! We need to go there, get some sand, and bring it back and then his toes will be..." (Bingo jumps.) 'Bingo: '"Yay!" 'Rolly: '"Because happy toes means happy Bob!" (Barking starts in the background.) 'Bingo: '''C'mon Rolly. You and I are going on a mission!" '''Bingo and Rolly: '"Let's go!" (Bingo and Rolly jump out their doggie doors, music starts playing, they turn, go down stairs, run into a leaf pile, and laugh. They continue singing.) '''Bingo and Rolly: (Singing while Bingo goes through colorful tires and Rolly jumps and runs on top of the tires.)' '"On your bark get ready got a lot to do;" 'Bingo and Rolly: '(While going inside their dog house) "It's going to be an awesome adventure!" 'Bingo and Rolly: '(While inside the dog house and being raised to the second floor of the dog house) "We're super duper extra overly excited to be going on a mission, going on a mission!" (The invention Bob made to put on Bingo and Rolly's collars covers them.) 'Bingo and Rolly: '"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" (Bob's invention raises and goes off Bingo and Rolly.) 'Bingo and Rolly: '(With their power collars) "Let's go!" 'Bingo: '(Wagging his tail) "We should take some dog biscuits with us for the airplane ride! Good thing Bob invented these collars for us to put stuff in." (The power collars extend a line to hold a robotic dog bowl. Dog biscuits are being filled into the bowl.) 'Rolly: '"Can I put in old socks?" (Rolly throws an old sock into his red robotic dog bowl and the dog bowls go back inside Bingo and Rolly's power collars.) 'Rolly: '"I ALWAYS feel better when I'm carrying an old sock." 'Bingo: '"Who doesn't?" 'Bingo and Rolly: '"Lets go!" (They go down a slide to go outside their dog house.) 'Bingo and Rolly: '"Yeahhhhhhh!" (Rolly barks.) 'Bingo and Rolly: '(While Bingo jumps on one side of a filled inflatable pool Rolly jumps on the other side of the inflatable pool and launches both of them) "Ba ba ba ba baaa!" 'Bingo and Rolly: '(While they land in a tire swing and swing and launched by it) "We're going on a mission, going on a mission! Ba ba ba ba ba baaa! We're going on a mission, going on a mission!" Category:Transcripts